Virus
by linkpwns13
Summary: Tobuscus and Pewdie fanfiction. A horrible computer virus has spread and Toby and Pewdie both are attacked by it in the same moment. The result is the lovechild of their respective games, a whole lot of horror, and a friendship built to last. T for language. No shipping involved.
1. Chapter 1

"What?! NO! WHY?!"

The computer emits a clicking noise and the screen goes black. Pewdiepie slaps his hand to his forehead, groaning audibly. "What is with my computer today?" he asks the wall, waiting pointlessly for an answer. He sighs and tries to turn his computer on again. When it doesn't respond a wave of panic stings him and he presses the button again, desperate. He glares into the pitch black of the screen, and for the first time the blank darkness scares him a little. It's as if he staring into a black hole. And a black hole it was.

Pewdie leaps up out of his chair and backs against the wall behind him as the computer starts screeching out hellish sounds, and lithe black tentacles creep out from the monitor. Pewdie squints his eyes. He knows they're there, but they seem… empty. Two dimensional, almost. The darkness advances on the gamer and he braces himself as the tentacles grab a hold of his arms. He screams as it pulls him in.

In the Americas, a young man is out on the sidewalk aside the busy streets of New York. He holds his phone in front of his face as he chats idly to nobody in particular, occasionally sliding on his heels. The plastic wheels against hot cement make a soft grinding sound. Toby runs a hand through his brown curled hair as he looks to the side, trying to remember what he was going to say. A clicking sound catches his attention and he turns back to his phone, which has since mysteriously turned itself off.

"…What? What!" Toby exclaims, flailing his free arm to emphasize his frustration. He throws his phone to the ground by reflex when a symphony of awful noises coming from its little speakers stings his ears. "What.. the hell was that?" he whispers to himself. He looks around frantically to see if anyone else is seeing this. He's alone on the sidewalk with a possessed phone. By the time he looks to his feet, a black tentacle has his foot in a death grip. He screams in genuine fear for the first time in a long time as it yanks his ankle, faceplanting him on the hard cement. His nails grind the cement as he's dragged into what he was convinced was hell.

These two stars fall seemingly infinitely, screaming in harmony for a few seconds before they realize they aren't alone. The two men look at each other in shock, each recognizing the other in a split second. Toby reaches for the Swede's arm, and Pewdie, starstruck, reaches out to him eagerly. Before their hands can touch, the tentacles, invisible against the black hole they're falling in, wrap around Toby's waist and pull him under. Before Pewdie has time to respond they have him too. They both have their eyes closed tight, not noticing the light they're being dragged towards. Tears begin to form in Pewdie's eyes. His thoughts wander to Marzia and his eyes snap open. He struggles against his captor's grip in desperation. I have to get out of here, he repeats in his head. Toby is simply waiting. This is the end, he thinks. Why fight it.

And suddenly they've stopped. The blood rushes to their heads as they are hung upside down over the stone floor beneath them. After a second they are released, and they fall to the floor with a thud. Toby groans loudly. Pewdie looks up, his face stained with tears.

The two look at each other for a second before making an attempt to stand. Pewdie stumbles, making a frightened noise, and Toby catches him by the arms. Pewdie looks up at his fellow gamer in disbelief, and Toby grins at him pitifully. Pewdie manages to get on his feet and looks down at the ground, not knowing what to say.

"So you're Pewdiepie."

Pewdie looks up, nodding shyly. Toby grins again and extends a hand. "I'm Toby."

"I know," Pewdie replies, taking his hand and shaking it slowly.

"I didn't know this was what you meant when you said you had a co-op game we could do."

Pewdie forced a laugh. "This isn't what I had in mind at all. In fact…" Upon looking around, he realized just where he was. All too familiar. "…isn't Amnesia a single-player game?"

Toby looked at the walls and his grin immediately vanished. "Oh my sweet lord! What are we doing in a horror game? That is not good. No. That is not… That is NOT good!" Toby shouted, spinning in place. He stopped and looked at Pewdie, horror etched into his usually calm face. "How did we get here? What just even happened?!"

"The fuck should I know?!" Pewdie replied in a fake defensive voice. "All I know is that we're screwed. Really, really screwed."

It was silent for a few seconds. The two looked in opposite directions, their minds racing. "Did you see that… that article the other day?" Pewdie looked at Toby. "About the virus?"

"Yeah," Toby replied. "I did. Something about computers and other stuff turning off and not back on again…" Realization lit up his face. "Do you think our stuff caught it and this is what it does?"

Pewdie looked away. "I don't know. Maybe. That's ridiculous, though, how would that even work?"

"All I know is that we won't get anywhere standing here," Toby said. He turned toward the big wooden door in the corner of the room. "Shall we get going?"

Pewdie nodded. "Whatever. Might as well." He snatched up the lantern on a tall oak dresser and pulled each drawer open. He found a Laudunum and stuck it in his jeans pocket. "Laudubunadmunum," he mumbled to himself, grinning a little. Maybe this will be fun, he thought.

Toby swung the door open and, before Pewdie could say anything, ran out into the hallway ahead. "You didn't happen to find any tinder in there, did you? It's dark in here."

"No, but we have the lantern." Pewdie flicked a little switch on the side of the lantern and flame burst from inside it, lighting their path. On the opposite side was a little gauge that showed the amount of oil left in it. Handy.

Toby strode ahead of Pewdie, defiance in the way he walked. Pewds sulked behind him, scared out of his mind. "I've seen some scary shit in custom stories, we'd better be careful."

"Yeah, ye- Oh! A door!" Toby shouted happily, hopping over to it. He whipped the door open, and whatever he saw made him very confused.

"What did you find?" Pewdie called.

"Dude, you might want to look at this.."


	2. Chapter 2

At this point, all of reality had been destroyed. For these two, anyway. So although this was bizarre, stranger things had preceded it.

"Do you see what this is?" Toby said, his voice wavering. "It's Minecraft! Two games in one!"

It was true. Through the wooden door was what should be the foggy forest outside the castle, but was instead a snowy Minecraft wonderland. Flaky snow drifted lazily down from blocky clouds drifting by overhead, and the occasional cubic tree could be seen bending under the weight of the accumulated snow. Oddly enough the grass poking out from the layer of snow was still the Amnesia texture, and the leaves on the trees were rather unkempt.

"It's like Amnesia and Minecraft had a baby," Pewdie remarked, taking a cautious step into the snow. It was strange, the air was musty and warm, despite it being snowy.

"This is insane," Toby breathed, awe overcoming him. Pewdie, now unafraid, increased his walking speed. Toby stood in the doorway, expecting Pewdie to tell him to follow. He didn't, and approached a tree, stroking the messy leaves. The snow didn't feel like snow. It felt like powder, cold flaky sugar, and he held a handful, inspecting it curiously. Toby walked over to where he stood and tried to read his expression. It was nearly impossible, as his thin hair covered most of his face.

"How do we get out?" Pewdie asked the snow. "We're stuck. That virus got us and we're stuck." Marzia drifted into his thoughts. "Marzia… she's probably wondering where I am…" He sighed at his hand and the snow floated away from his breath.

"Don't talk like that," Toby said, reassuring himself more than Pewds. "There has to be a way out. There always is. Besides, there's still a lot to look at! We need to see how this whole merging worlds thing works before we go!"

Pewdie turned his head away from his new friend. "I guess." He looked into the tangle of snow-draped trees. "Let's go then." He looked back and forced a smile.

"Ow!" Toby screeched, shaking his hand.

"You didn't actually take 'punch the trees' literally, did you?" Pewdie mused.

"So? That's what you're supposed to do, right?"

"Not in Amnesia: The Minecraft Descent."

"Oh, so that's what it's called?"

"Yes." Pewdie bent down and picked up a hand saw. Toby scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I found it," Pewdie replied simply. Toby looked past him and was consumed in thought. An awful grinding noise broke his trance. Pewdie was sawing at the tree.

"That's not gonna work," Toby said defiantly. The saw suddenly hit thin air and a little cube popped from where the wood used to be. Pewdie shouted in surprise and let go of the saw's handle, tossing it aside.

Toby picked up the cube and examined it. "It worked. Just like I said it would." Pewdie rolled his eyes.

"Crafting table is done."

Pewdie approached his friend, arms full of little wooden cubes. He dropped his load next to the workbench Toby had created. "Nice," he said.

Toby looked at Pewdie. He didn't know how he usually looked, but he knew that this certainly wasn't normal. Pewdie's eyes looked so dead, so empty. He was slouching. Ever so slightly, but enough that it was noticeable and worrying.

Toby smiled. "This'll be fun. Don't tell me you've never wanted to live in your favorite game."

"Not when it's Amnesia," Pewdie replied in a startlingly angry tone. He frowned inwardly at his boldness.

"I guess," Toby replied weakly. "I just thought…." Toby cut himself off and created a thick silence. They sat there for a while, before Toby caught something in the corner of his eye. He jerked his head up. Winding around the snowy trees was a great, pearly white wolf. Toby sprung from his place on the ground. "Felix!"

Pewdie looked up, shocked and pleased that Toby knew his name. "What?" he answered, failing to hide his surprise.

"A dog! Over there!" Toby pointed. He slouched when a realization entered his mind. "Oh, but we don't have any bones."

"Bones? Like those?" Pewdie directed his eyes behind them, and Toby looked over. There was a little pile of bones and arrows. Toby looked up at the sky. The sun was still mostly obscured by the trees; a skeleton must've burnt in the sunlight.

"Yeah, like those," he said, tilting his head back down and advancing on the dirty off-white bones. He slowly wrapped his hand around one of them, and stuck out his tongue, disgusted by the bloody dirt that cased it. "I can't believe dogs put these in their mouths."

Toby whistled, trying to catch the wolf's attention. It didn't respond and continued playing in the snow, shaking its head violently when a little cluster of the white stuff stuck to its nose. He approached the wolf, slightly in awe by its perfect white fur. He knelt down and held the bone in front of its muzzle, lightly swinging it back and forth. "Here, doggy," he cooed. The dog looked up at him. "Take the bone," Toby said. "Please? I want to be your friend!"

The wolf slowly clasped the bone between its not-quite-so-white teeth, and began gnawing on it. Before Toby's eyes, the fur surrounding the wolf's neck grew out long, all in a few seconds, and the elongated fur went from pearly white to velvety red, and the red fur coiled itself together to resemble a rope collar. Toby had no comment on this phenomenon and led him to where Pewdie sat, crafting a weapon.

"I think we should name him Boone," Toby said proudly. Pewdie shook his head and stood from his bench. "I think Harley suits him better."

Toby stroked his chin, as if combing a nonexistent beard with his fingers. "Harley." Toby raised an eyebrow. "Fair enough. Harley it is."


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry about the wait, guys! I've been really busy .3.'' I promise I won't make you wait this long again.

I've been amazed by the amount of attention this is still getting. Thanks for your continued interest and again, sorry for the looong wait!)

Back in the real world, two very famous YouTube channels have been inactive for days. A worried Marzia paces the little kitchen floor. She knows well that Felix wouldn't go anywhere without telling her, which is why she's so scared for his safety.

His computer works fine again. Marzia plops down in Felix's cushiony computer chair, resting her hand on the keyboard, sliding her dainty fingers across the tops of the keys. Felix's most recent song dedicated to her plays in her head; it's been on repeat for days. She gets a slight guilty pang for not crying, before she remembers that she'd been sobbing at this desk all morning.

It's been three days since he disappeared. YouTube is going mental. She dares not scroll through the confused and hateful comments littering his channel. She noticed, the day before, while taking a stroll through the feed, that someone named Toby was missing too. She didn't think twice about it.

Marzia, exhausted from being unable to sleep and eyes almost swollen shut from crying, closes the YouTube tab. She opens her email, momentarily hoping for some news on the state of her missing boyfriend. Instead, some story about a computer virus. She clicks on it, hastily resting her head in her other hand.

"NEW COMPUTER VIRUS SHOCKS THE WORLD

Putting a new meaning to the word 'deadly', this virus needs only some form of contact with a user- a comment on a forum, a Like on a page. Anything to connect the two computers somehow. Anyone getting this computer virus will notice random shortages of power. If you suspect your machine may have caught this virus, then do not come into contact with your computer for a few days. Everyone who has reported having this virus has not been heard from again."

Marzia raised an eyebrow. Could a computer virus have that much power? She knew Felix couldn't stay away from his computer for long, even if he wanted to. She reached for her cell phone, almost calling a doctor, before she realizes, amusedly, that she should probably call tech support.

"Well of course I should carry the tinder, I've played this game so much more than you."

Pewdie was still being irritable. Although Toby didn't blame him, he was getting sick of his attitude. He tried his hardest to convince himself that this was a special situation and that Pewdie wasn't being himself.

"All right, okay, you carry it." Toby put up his hands in surrender. "I want the lantern. You'll scream and drop it."

Pewdie reluctantly agreed. After spending days in the Minecraft side of the world, and getting increasingly tired and cranky, they decided that the only way they'd get out was if they moved. So here they were, traversing Brennenburg Castle each with an iron sword in their hand. Harley followed behind them, the old Minecraft AI making the poor creature bump into tables and walls as it zigzagged.

This was a special case. Nobody knew it yet, but that virus- the one that sends players to their supposed deaths- actually looks at how many hours you've played each game on your computer, and throws you into the one you've played the most. It creates a server for each person, a separate little bubble in space that replicates the 3D (or 2D) world of your favorite game. For someone who plays Minecraft, this can be a blessing. For someone who plays Amnesia, this can be diabolical. What the virus hadn't thought of, though- What if two people enter at the exact same time? This is what happened to Tobuscus and Pewdiepie, and as they were tossed into the same server, this unholy Minecraft/Amnesia hybrid was born. You aren't supposed to be able to leave- but who knows?


End file.
